Forget me not
by Katieghost
Summary: It seemed like a normal day starting out in Halloween Town... And it was, until Jack realized that this morning he was not alone. Jack/Sally.
1. Confusion in the morning

**Welcome, my dear readers, to yet another of my stories. This one is.. quite different from my other ones. You'll see when you read it. Just keep in mind that it's just a crazy idea that sprang up in my mind one day, and that I just _had_ to write. xD This doesn't represent what I think about the Jack and Sally, though. ^_^ This was just to have some fun with them! xD**

** Oh, and I don't own The Nightmare before Christmas! (Tim Burton does.)**

**That's it, read on! =)**

* * *

_Chapter 1— Confusion in the morning_

Morning came to Halloween Town and every (diurnal) creature awoke to get ready for a new day. Everyone, that is, except two ghouls, who were still sleeping peacefully at the Pumpkin King's mansion.

Jack yawned as the sun rays entering through the window hit him in the face. He slowly opened his eye-sockets—and groaned tiredly. He had never liked the mornings; they always meant a new day of planning the same old thing had began...

But, somehow, he felt different waking up today. He felt.. _renewed_. For some strange reason.

He lazily moved his gaze from the ceiling to look down—only to meet with a shower of chestnut hair falling down his chest. He stared blankly at the girl lying on top of him.

_'Sally?'_

He noticed her arms were wrapped around him, and he was holding her protectively as well.

What was Sally doing here? Why hadn't he noticed she was here? And, more importantly, why in the _world_ were they both **naked**?

He gasped as this realization hit him, jumping up and effectively untangling himself from her—and promptly falling off the bed.

The loud thud (and surprised yelp) had woken up the girl in question, who yawned and stretched out sleepily, sitting on the bed. As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she had a double take—this wasn't her room.

Whose was it, then?

"S-Sally..." a male voice called from somewhere beneath her. She crawled to the side of the bed to see who it was, and found Jack lying there, fumbling to cover himself up with what appeared to be a part of his suit (which wasn't really on him to begin with).

She gaped at him for a moment, before realizing she was naked as well and hurriedly covering herself with the sheets. Jack blushed slightly, as he had caught a glimpse of the upper part of her body before she could conceal it.

"Jack? Why- What happened?" she asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

"I- I don't know, Sally..." he replied, just as lost as she was.

"Do you.. remember anything that happened last night?" she asked in a mousy voice.

Jack fought to remember with all his might, but the last thing he could come up with from the previous night was when he and Sally were talking at Spiral Hill. Then, there was just blackness, as if he had done nothing else.

"No... The last memory I have is you and me at Spiral Hill..." he said, holding his head in slight pain from the effort he just did.

"Yeah, that's what I got, too..." the ragdoll answered, holding her head as well and wincing slightly.

An uncomfortable silence rose between them as each pondered what could the events of last night be and why couldn't they remember them.

Jack wondered what the hell could they have done for them to end up sleeping together, and the closest possibility sprang up to his mind immediately. '_Well, since we were naked…'_ He shook his head fiercely to get rid of that thought, blushing as he did.

'_Absolutely not!'_ he thought, alarmed.

He was a gentleman and there was no way he was going to think that he did _that_ with a girl he'd just admitted his feelings to. And, c'mon, this was Sally he was talking about! He seriously doubted she was the kind of girl that would do something like that the same night they had their first kiss.

'_Maybe we just went to sleep without clothes...'_ He tried to convince himself of that, but there was still the question of why exactly had he brought Sally to his house last night.

Sally, meanwhile, was more just than a bit confused. Why, in the first place, was she sleeping in Jack's house? And why, more importantly, were they both sleeping naked? Wasn't that the whole purpose of homes and clothes, for one to _use_ them? Just as she finished this thought, though, Jack spoke up from his place on the floor.

"Uh, shouldn't we get dressed now, Sally?" he asked, a drop of uncertainty in his voice.

Sally brought her gaze back to him. There, sitting on the floor, looking down, and with his slightly blushed cheekbones, he looked strangely _adorable_, even if he was the Master of Fright. She giggled softly to herself, before nodding and starting to look for her clothes.

'_That's weird. Why are they in the other side of the room?'_

Temporarily forgetting there was someone else with her, she walked up to them calmly and began dressing.

Hearing the noise from her footsteps, Jack curiously looked at her—and just as quickly looked back to the floor, blushing furiously. He tried to focus on looking for his own clothes, which turned not to be so difficult. His jacket and shirt were lying on top of the nightstand (_why_..? Just- You know, he didn't _want_ to know), and he had previously used his pants to cover his lower body. Now the only thing missing was his underwear. He scanned the room as far as his eye-sockets could go from where he was on the floor (He definitely didn't wanted to stand up and look for them, lest he caught sight of Sally's naked form again.), but he didn't found them. This frustrated him, because now he couldn't even begin to dress and with Sally in the room that was a little more than just an inconvenience.

"Are you dressed yet?" Sally called to him, peeking over where he was.

"Um.. No. I, uh, can't find my underwear," he replied, a little embarrassed he had to admit that out loud.

"Oh." Sally said, blushing slightly, "I'll go make some breakfast, then. Are you hungry?"

Jack nodded meekly. In reality, he was starving. The last thing he had ate (or he remembered he had eaten) had been before the 'taking over Christmas' incident, and that had just been a snack. He didn't felt thirsty, though, which was odd.

And he felt awfully tired too, but that was another matter...

Sally smiled and walked out of the room, heading downstairs, where she supposed the kitchen was. When Jack was sure she was completely gone, he took his clothes (He had found his underwear near the place where Sally's clothes had previously been.) and began getting dressed. When he was done with that, he rushed down the spiral stairs, anticipating the meal his dear Sally would prepare.

* * *

**So.. I bet you weren't expecting _that_, of all things. xD I know, it's crazy, and I even feel sorry for doing that to such a sweet and innocent couple as Jack and Sally, but as I said, it's just something I came up with and started writing about. There _is_ going to be some fluff later on, though. :)**

**Oh, and the story's already finished, by the way, so I'll see how frequently I can submit the chapters. :) **

**Please review! =D**


	2. An unlikely surprise

**I present to you.. chapter 2! Enjoy! :)**

**(And I still don't own anything! Mr. Burton does.)**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

"That was delicious, Sally!" Jack complimented as he finished his food.

Sally smiled in appreciation for her work, picking up their dishes.

While eating, they had discussed the possibilities of what could have happened the previous night that could end up with them sleeping together. It had been a _very_ awkward talk, alright, but it had turned even worse when Sally asked innocently what they _could_ have done besides sleep, ingenuously believing that couples did nothing more than kissing.

Jack had become flustered trying to assure her that _nothing_, thinking that if she didn't know about it, he would _not_ be the one to explain it to her. Not when there was a slight possibility they had 'done it' last night and not remember it.

After that, they decided they would ask some of the citizens if they saw them last night, and it would go from there. The idea was to try and reconstruct the moments after they walked out of the graveyard.

They walked out of the house, hand in hand, and the first people they spotted were the band that was close to the gate.

"Excuse me, fellows," Jack greeted politely to get their attention.

"'Morning, Bone Daddy," the sax player said. "Have fun last night?"

Jack widened his eyes in surprise. "You saw us?"

The band looked to one another in confusion, then snickered.

"Yeah, we saw you taking Miss Sally to your house," the one inside the bass replied.

Jack blushed slightly while Sally just stared confused. Clearing his throat, the flustered skeleton managed to say,

"Did you saw where we were coming from, by any chance?"

"Sure. I think it was the cemetery."

"Thank you," the couple said in unison, before walking away.

They had not taken more than a few steps when they noticed the Mayor coming their way, his unhappy side facing them. Because he was in such a hurry, he tripped a couple of times before reaching them, causing the couple to look at each other in amusement and giggle a bit.

"Jack!" he shouted, seemingly forgetting he was just in front of him. "You have to- Why are you still with _her_?" he asked out of the blue. Something about his tone suggested it was almost a crime...

"Why shouldn't I?" Jack replied, confused. Now that was a weird thing to ask.

"Well, after what happened last night-"

"What happened?" Sally asked before he could finish.

"You don't remember?" shouted the Mayor, scowling at her.

"Actually, neither of us do," interfered Jack crossly, not liking the way he was looking at Sally. "We don't know why, but we're trying to find out what happened."

"Oh. Well, then.. When I didn't found you after the snowfall..."

* * *

_The Mayor looked at everyone having fun in the gift of snow Santa had just given them. He hadn't noticed Jack leaving his side to head for the graveyard, but now he did. His head switched to the worried side as he began looking for him. _

_He sighed in relief when he saw him walk through the gates, Sally in his tow. They were holding hands, too._

_He raised his eyebrows in mild surprise. So, it had happened. _Finally_. He wasn't too bright on most things, but when it came to those two, _no one_ needed to be smart._

_He ran to greet them, a grin in his now happy face._

"_Jack! Sally! What a lovely surprise!" he exclaimed joyfully. _

_The couple blushed embarrassedly, although smiling at the Mayor's enthusiasm. Jack explained what had happened in the cemetery, and he beamed even more when he said it. _

_Then, he remembered something that one of the ghouls had told him._

"_Jack, someone told me the party at Harlequin's house is going a bit out of control... Could you go over there to fix that?" he asked. It was part of his job to ensure the safety of the citizens, but sadly he couldn't do much about it, not like Jack could, anyways. And he could control any situation, which was why he just asked him that._

"_Sure thing, Mayor," Jack replied. Turning to Sally, he asked, "Do you mind going with me, love?"_

_She blushed slightly at the new nickname Jack had given her before replying with a timid, "No, I don't mind."_

_The skeleton grinned and led her to Harlequin's house, neither of them expecting what was to come. _

_The Mayor watched them leave, a satisfied smile on his face. His work here was done._

* * *

"I didn't saw what happened with my own eyes, and it would be wrong if I told you—you know how gossip seems to enlarge things beyond their proportions—so you should ask someone who was at the party," he suggested offhandedly.

"Who do you think was at the party?" Jack asked, tilting his head.

"Harry, for sure. He never lets down any opportunity to drink," the Mayor replied dryly.

"Thank you," Jack and Sally chimed as one, again, and they headed to look for the wolfman.

* * *

**I hope you're liking the story so far. :) I don't think it's something great myself, but I'd like to hear what you guys think. So.. please review! =D**


	3. The wolf man's tale

**Here's chapter 3, folks! =D Sorry for the delay, I had to edit it a bit and it has been a crazy week. :) Hope you enjoy it, though!**

**Oh, and thank you so much for your kind reviews so far! ^_^ Keep 'em coming! xD**

**(Nope. I still don't own anything.)**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

The couple entered the tavern where Harry worked and, as soon as they did, every monster and creature turned to look at them. Some started whispering disapprovingly, while others stared as if they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Both looked at each other in confusion, but disregarded the matter as unimportant for now and continued walking to the bar where Harry was serving drinks.

The werewolf greeted them casually, effectively ignoring the shocked stares of the people around them.

"Hello, you two. It seems things went well after all, huh?" he asked slyly, raising his eyebrows and confusing the couple at question even more.

"Um, Harry, look..." Jack started awkwardly, "For some reason, we don't remember any that happened last night, at the party..."

"Don't remember?" he said, raising his voice slightly. Realizing his mistake, he lowered his voice to a whisper, "Do you really don't remember?"

They shook their heads.

Harry sighed.

"Can you tell us what happened? Everybody seems to know it but us," Sally said, looking downcast.

"Well, you _do_ deserve to know..." he trailed off, then began again, "It was you who I saw first, Sally..."

* * *

_Harry was definitely enjoying himself. He had had a few a while before and was now dancing with a particularly good-looking banshee. _

_Yep, this was the reason he loved to party._

_He slowed his movements as a flowing mass of red hair near the entrance of the house caught his attention. He followed it with his eyes until the people parted enough for him to recognize her. _

_It was Sally, the rag doll creation of the doctor's. '_What is she doing here?_' he asked himself. _

_He had seen her just a few times outside the lab, but only just. The doctor seemed to keep her on a short leash, probably because she was so fragile and soft-spoken. It was odd, not to mention out-of-character, for her to be out and in a party as wild as this one._

_He left his dancing partner to see if here was a reason for her appearance there. Finally reaching her, he called,_

"_Hey, Sally, not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here?"_

_The rag doll focused her attention on the werewolf, blushing at being caught off-guard._

"_Um.. Jack and I are looking for Harlequin..." she answered shyly, twisting her hands._

"_Hmm... You and Jack?" he asked suspiciously, a knowing gleam in his eyes._

_Sally blushed even more, nodding._

"_It finally happened, huh? I'm glad for you two." He patted her shoulder affectionately, then said, "Do you want me to help you look for him?"_

"_Yes, thank you," She smiled gratefully, "Just let me know if you see him." _

_And with that, she walked away and got lost in the crowd of ghouls. _

_Harry searched through the first floor for what seemed like half-an-hour, but didn't find him there. He didn't saw Sally again, so he assumed she went to look on the upper floor. He climbed up the stairs and almost immediately heard a faint scream. _

_A female scream._

_Since screams of fear were rarely heard in there, he was worried it could be Sally, the only town's member that was not so used to their spooky ways. Nobody seemed to notice the scream; after all, there were common here. _

_Harry ran in the direction of the scream. As he entered a hallway, he noticed that terrified whimpers appeared to be coming from a room at the end of hall. He cautiously made his way over to the door and opened it silently. What he saw made him stop in his tracks. A vampire had Sally in a death grip, and he was kissing her. And by the way the rag doll struggled, she wasn't willing._

_Oh, _no_. He had to do something; he had to do it _now_!_

_To go and pull the lecherous blood-sucker off of her was his first though, which was soon crossed out by the fact that he was more fat than muscle and that vampire looked all ripped. Just as he was about to go for Jack, his heartbroken voice surprised him from behind him._

"_S-Sally..."_

_Recognizing the voice of the Pumpkin King, both occupants of the room turned to look at the skeleton, who was now looking as if he had been punched in the gut and then stabbed._

"_Jack!"_

_But Jack missed the relieved look on Sally's face and thankful tone of her exclamation, mistaking it for surprise at being caught. It didn't help that he had arrived just when Sally had given up her struggling and fell limp in the vampire's arms._

"_H-How could you, Sally? I-I thought you loved me..."_

_Now confusion marred the rag doll's face, making Harry feel sorry for her. The poor thing was so innocent… Before she could get a word out, Jack ran out of there, leaving Sally puzzled and helpless. _

_Noticing the leer that the vampire was giving Sally, Harry decided it was time to clear some things up before things got serious._

"_Buddy, I wouldn't mess with her if I were you," he said warningly, "She's _his _girl now, and if he finds out that she wasn't exactly with you in your stunt just now.. Well, let's just say he won't be happy."_

_At that, the shameless blood-sucker scurried out of the room, paling at the thought of what the Pumpkin King would do to him if that were to happen._

_The werewolf looked at Sally once more, a smile on his face, which disappeared as soon he noticed the rag doll's distressed state. She looked in the verge of tears, and if he hadn't reach out to hold her, she wouldn't have collapsed to the floor on her knees._

_She began crying when she realized the pain she had caused her beloved just moments ago. Harry, ever the good friend, hugged her tightly and tried to comfort her. After some minutes, she could collect herself to the degree of being able to stop crying, although some stray tears were still cascading down her cheeks._

"_Why don't you look for Jack? I'm sure that if you explain it to him, he'll understand. And if he loves you, he will forgive you," he suggested when he saw that she looked more composed._

_She wiped her eyes and nodded. They got out of the house and Harry barely heard the muttered complains of some citizens saying that Harlequin had declared the party over. He assumed from that that Jack had found him before the incident occurred. The same thing had happened every time a party had escalated to certain level, so he wasn't surprised it had happened in here. _

"_Where do you think he has gone off to?" Harry asked, interrupting the silence._

"_Maybe the graveyard. He likes to go there when he's sad..." she whispered the last part remembering when the last night of Halloween she had heard him sing his lament there._

"_Will you be okay now?" the werewolf asked tentatively._

_Sally smiled lightly and nodded. "Thanks for the help..." she murmured gratefully. _

_He grinned and watched her leave towards the town's gates._

* * *

"I think you did go to the cemetery, and by the looks of things, it seems you two made up," he said cheerfully. His cheerfulness didn't seem feasible to them, though. When he said it, it was like relieving it again.

Sally nodded thoughtfully, although somewhat shocked by the news, while Jack just stood there staring at nothing. The shock of the recent revelation about that part of their night still hadn't left him. '_Sally.. kissed.. what?_' was repeated in his mind over and over. So lost was he in his confused thoughts, in fact, that he didn't even notice as Sally half-dragged him out of the bar.

* * *

**A little angst-y, I know. Somehow, all of my stories always ends up with some angst. But well, the plot is thickening and story keeps going.. where will the questions lead them next?**

**(I'm feeling poetic, in case you didn't noticed xD)**

**As always, please review! :)**


	4. Apologies and realizations

**I'm back with another chapter! :) This is a rather short one, I hope you'll forgive me for that. ^^"**

**(Me not own anything! Tim Burton's the genius, not me.)**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

Sally's mind didn't particularly wanted to head somewhere, but her feet led them to the town's gates. She was wondering why Jack hadn't answered when she asked him something and why was he so quiet.

'_Is it about what Harry said? Is he upset?_'

When they reached the quiet and undisturbed confines of the graveyard, she decided to speak her thoughts.

"Jack, is something wrong? You haven't spoken since Harry finished his story..."

Jack shook his head a bit, trying to focus on Sally and not in his depressing thoughts.

"No- Well, yes- I mean, I don't know anymore..." he muttered, quite conflicted.

"Is it about what happened at the party?" she asked, sensing his discomfort was towards that.

"Kind of... Well, I know it's over now, but I.. I can't help but feeling as if it had just happened..." he trailed off, unsure on how to continue. He felt he wanted to cry, but reminded himself that he shouldn't feel so bad about something they had probably gotten over now. (Besides, it wasn't a very masculine thing to do, especially in front of Sally.)

"Oh, Jack..." she whispered, embracing him, "I also wish it hadn't happened.. You don't know how sorry I am..."

She, unlike Jack, couldn't stop the crystal tears that fell down her face. Not wanting to see her cry, he kissed her deeply and pressed her closer to him. After a few moments, they both pulled away, feeling increasingly better.

"Will you forgive me?" she asked, her voice still uncertain.

He smiled down at her. "I think I already did. After all, we wouldn't be here if I hadn't last.. night..." he inferred, at first jokingly, but then he realized the meaning of what he just said. He had forgiven her, and that was the reason he took her to his home. The musicians said they came from the cemetery, right? It was a valid possibility, but the selfish reason behind it made him wish it wasn't true.

Yet Sally didn't notice his change in mood, distracted by her own thoughts on the matter.

"Let's go look for Harlequin," he suddenly proposed, and she nodded in agreement, glad her beloved seemed happier.

They walked out of the graveyard, though not in the conditions they would've called 'better'. While Sally was relieved and happy that matter was over, Jack was worried his most recent theory would be the one that led him to carry out such a low, shocking, and selfish act.

But first, he needed to ask Harlequin something...

* * *

**There you have it! :) The story is reaching a close, by the way, I think there's only 2 or 3 chapters left.**

**It sucks to be sick, you know. :( I've been like this for about a week. But you know what could make me feel better? Some reviews! :D**


	5. The truth comes out

**Hey there! *waves* I'm so sorry it's been so long. :( Life's been hectic for me this last month, and I could barely get time to get online much less edit a chapter! Dx **

**But here it is now! The fifth chapter of this story, finally! =D**

**(And I still don't own anything! If I did, there already would be a _sequel_. xD)**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

When they entered the main part of town, they met with a curious sight. Harlequin was running around, panicking with an anxious face that could rival the Mayor's. As soon as he spotted them, he ran to them and was by their side in no more than five seconds.

"Jack, Sally!" he said, panting, "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"You were? ...And what for?" Jack asked, his curiosity peaked.

Harlequin sighed anxiously, looking as if he was about to say something he didn't want to say.

"Well, I found out something that happened at the party last night.."

"Something about us?" Sally asked.

Harlequin shook his head. "No, it's something else." He took a breath before continuing. "Several people who were at my party have complained about some weird things happening. Well, not them, but people who know them and weren't at the party. Apparently, they have all been having a particular set of symptoms."

"...What are you getting at?" Jack asked, quite nervous by now since he sensed where this was going.

"First, the Mayor told me you were asking about the events of last night, is that right?"

Intrigued, they nodded.

"Oh, this was what I feared..." He looked even more worried at their admission. "You see, everyone has been saying that some of the folks at the party don't remember being at the party, too. I did some research with the witches and they said it was possible they—and you guys—consumed some of their Forget-me-pills, maybe camouflaged in the food or drinks. I'm sorry; I didn't knew."

The couple in question widened their eyes. So _that_ was the reason they couldn't remember. For a moment, Jack had thought they had drunk one too many at the party, but waved it off as out-of-character for both. He had wondered about that since then.

"And what are the exact effects of this pill?" Sally said, ever-curious.

"Well... Besides memory loss of the last 3 hours, they give a slight sense of happiness, and, in some cases..." He cleared his throat awkwardly at what he was to say, "A state of arousal it is hard to fight."

Stunned, Jack widened his eye-sockets to their maximum and his jaw fell open just slightly. That was it. That was the last detail his former theory needed to become fact. He had not only taken Sally to his mansion for compensation, he also did it because he.. No, he couldn't bear to finish that thought.

Still, there was a _very_ slim chance...

"Are you sure we drank those pills?" he asked, a hint of fear and disbelief interlaced in his voice.

"I remember that when you found me, you drank a bit of one of the drinks served in the table. But as for Sally, I'm not so sure, although that if she can't remember a thing, it's almost positive she did consume something at some time in the party," Harlequin elaborated.

The skeleton dropped his head in shame.

Meanwhile, Sally looked between Jack and Harlequin, trying desperately to understand the conversation they just had.

'_Arousal_'? What was that? Why couldn't she seem to understand anything that she was told today? She decided she would have to ask Jack later, to see if he could shed some light in her doubts.

After Harlequin apologized one more time, they said their goodbyes and the couple headed home. After all the reminiscing of the events last night and the consequences he would have to face for them, Jack was really tired.

As for the matter with Sally... How could he? He still couldn't believe it, and not even the fact that he was under the effect of a drug could comfort him. He was the Pumpkin King; he should have some control over himself.

He was not looking forward to the talk he would have to have with Sally later on. From the looks of things, she had not understood what transpired the previous night between them, so he would have to explain. There were repercussions for what had happened between them, he knew this, and 'the talk' was only part of them.

He had always imagined he would have to explain that matter to someone in an awkward talk someday (maybe his kids.. Not that he had ever imagined he would ever had children before, but now there was this with Sally...), but he never would have thought that someone could be his _girlfriend_.

* * *

**So, there's it! x3 Poor Jack, there's so much awkwardness coming for him!**** xD**

**I hope you're enjoying this story so far; I sure did enjoy writing it! :D There's.. let's see, 1 chapter and a little epilogue left! =)**

**Oh, and don't forget to review! ^_^**


	6. Aftermath

**I'm so sorry for the lateness! Dx But finally here is the final chapter! :D Enjoy! ^w^**

**(Nu-uh, me no own anything!)**

* * *

_Chapter 6_

They climbed the steep stairs to his house and entered, Jack letting Sally through before him. He had a thoughtful look in his face, pondering how he would go through with this.

As soon as the door was closed, she turned to him, a weird expression in her face.

"Jack, could you please explain me everything now? I don't know what, but I think something else did happen last night..." A sad look came to her pale face now. "And I'm tired of not understanding what you speak with everyone..."

Jack was caught off guard, since she had snapped him out of his thoughts, but he answered her nonetheless.

"Well, Sally.. Something did happen between us last night... Based on what Harlequin said, now I'm sure it did. The thing is.. It's quite hard to explain with words..."

'_Without actually dying of embarrassment,_' he added in his mind.

"Then why don't you try to show it to me?" she said calmly, her tone pleading and all the innocence in the world in her voice.

Jack widened his eye-sockets, not sure he had heard right.

"Sh-show y-y-you?" he asked in a shocked whisper.

Sally nodded, unfazed by his reaction, and he blushed fiercely.

'_Well..._' It _would_ be easier than talking, that was for sure, and since she was asking, it would only be right to accept her request, right?

Right?

'_Oh God, I hope so._'

He gulped nervously. "O-okay. Um.. Let's go upstairs."

He took her hand and led her to his room, anticipating the most difficult things he'd ever attempted. They had done it before so it shouldn't be _too_ difficult, right?

He just wished she didn't ask too many questions.

* * *

Jack sighed contentedly as he pulled Sally closer, both enjoying the warm afterglow.

At the end, it was as difficult as he expected, but it was worth it. Oh, _so_ worth it.

"Sally?" he timidly broke the peaceful silence.

"Yes, Jack?" she replied, and cuddled closer to him.

He sighed again. "...I love you."

She giggled happily. "I know. I love you, too."

* * *

**Awww, wasn't that cute? x3 Happy ending for the win! :D**

**Oh, and please review and tell me what you thought of it! ^_^**


	7. Epilogue

**Here it is, the epilogue! :D It's just a little something I thought of. ^_^**

**And thank you all so much for bearing with me throughout this story. Really, you've all been really patient with me. At first, ****I thought I would post the chapters faster, **since I had finished this story before even posting the first one, but I didn't expect editing would take so much time too.. ^^"

**So, thank you all for staying with me, and as always, enjoy this last installment! :D**

* * *

_Epilogue_

It was a little more than two months after the 'incident' (as he decided to call both of the Christmas one and the _other_ one), and Jack couldn't be happier. Sally was living with him since then, and most of the townsfolk were getting used to the idea of her being Jack's girlfriend quite well. And they didn't thought it odd at all when she started living with him.

* * *

_One morning, though..._

Sally paced worriedly outside the doctor's lab, shaken by the news she had just received.

She had been feeling rather unwell lately and since Dr. Finkelstein was the only one in town with medical knowledge, she went to him. She explained how she had been feeling, and he, with a thoughtful look on his duck-billed face, asked her to let him make a couple tests. She agreed, all the while wondering what this could be about.

When he told her the results, to say she was shocked would be an understatement.

She was pregnant. She was going to have a baby.

In the first place, how did that happen? She didn't have any idea of how babies were made, let alone that _she_ could have one. (The doctor had to explain to her that it shouldn't be possible, with her being a rag doll and all, but he didn't go into detail as to _why_.) Even Dr. Finkelstein was perplexed by the occurrence.

What should she do now?

The first thing that occurred to her was that she had to tell Jack. He would know _something _at the very least.

'_But how to do that?_'

Nervously, she started her walk to Town Hall, where Jack probably was, planning away for next Halloween. She entered and, sure enough, there he was, right beside the Mayor who was enthusiastically gushing about how _horrible_ next Halloween would be.

The rag doll slowly started to pace towards him.

Jack spotted her and immediately his whole countenance lit up.

"Sally!" he called, a big skeleton grin on his face. He ran to meet her halfway through the Town Hall and swept her in a loving hug. She blushed at the gesture and shyly embraced him back.

"Hello, Jack..." came her timid response. Even after all this time being together, she still found his affections overwhelming.

"Oh, my darling! Such a perfect timing you have! The mayor and I were just finishing things up for the day. Oh, but tell me, how you was your visit to Dr. Finkelstein?"

"Well, um, he told me what was wrong with me..." she whispered, quite conflicted about how exactly to deliver the news to him. How did one deliver such life-changing news, anyways?

"What did he say? Nothing terribly serious, I hope?" he asked, a slight tone of worry in his voice.

He indeed had been worried when he noticed she had been feeling ill as of late, and he'd been the one to suggest for Sally to go see the doctor. She had been nervous about that, but she didn't have anything to worry about. Dr. Finkelstein, despite his usual gruffness, had also an air of pride about him when he told Sally her medical condition.

"He said..." She lowered her voice now, not wanting the Mayor to hear. "That I was.. pregnant." The word still felt foreign in her lips.

At first Jack just stood there, eye-sockets wide as they could be and jaw hanging open. He then blinked— once, then twice— and shook his skull a little as if to shake the surprise off. Once he gained his ability to speak again, he did so in a disbelieving whisper.

"P-Pregnant..?"

Widening his eye-sockets even more, he brought a hand to his head in shock.

And he promptly fainted.

When Jack woke up again, he was laying on a hard and stiff surface. Opening his eye-sockets, he noticed he was still at Town Hall, probably in one of the pews. Sally's face hovered into his view, and before he knew it, the words were out of his mouth in a gushing voice,

"Oh Sally! We're going to be parents!"

And just like that, he jumped up and took her in his arms, spinning her around in utter joyousness. Sally giggled, glad he was happy about the situation.

"But, Jack, there's still something I have to ask.." the rag doll began when he put her down. Seeing she got her beloved's attention, she continued, "How did this happen? I mean, how did I become pregnant?"

A mischievous grin came to Jack's skull. "Oh, let me _show_ you, my princess..." he actually purred, giving her a sly look.

She giggled at his coy tone. "Whatever you say, Jack..." she said with a happy smile.

He chuckled and took her hand, leading her outside. Then, a thoughtful look came to his skull, and he turned to look at Sally with a determined smile. "Sally?"

"Yes, Jack?" she asked, looking at him curiously and wondering what came over him all of a sudden.

He now knelt before her, making Sally gasp softly at the unexpected gesture. "Will you marry me?" he asked simply with a charming grin.

"Yes!" she shouted joyfully, jumping into his arms once he stood up.

They laughed again, hugging happily and paying no notice of the townsfolk as they watched the scene unfold with curious eyes. They didn't know it yet, but they had just gained a Pumpkin Queen.

* * *

**And there you have it! The end! :D I hope you all liked it. =] And please let me know if you did. =D**

**Just one last thing before you go, guys. I know that from this story you've all noticed that I kind of have dirty thoughts at times.. *coughcough* Well, you haven't seen anything yet, believe me. I actually wrote the sexy scenes implied in this story... *blushes* _Not_ that I'm going to post them or anything! (I'm not _that_ much of a perv xD) Just.. thought I'd let you know. ^^" If you DO want to read them, though, just PM and I'll see what we can do... ;)**


End file.
